White Noise
by Shadowzamy
Summary: Faded memories. An incessant beeping. Noise he didn't recognize. Who was he? Why was he here? What happened? He knew nothing other than the chatter of voices around him. Their words held little value to him, he couldn't recall their meaning. They said he was in a coma, that he couldn't hear them, they were wrong. Yoh and Hao. Why were those names familiar? Rating may go up. YohxHao
1. Intro of Sounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Warnings: Uh... not sure yet? *sweat-drops* Yaoi... possible OOC...

-V-V-

A blurry haze mixed with the swirls of confusion and senseless chatter made the boy's head ache as he tried to fight off his dreamless state. He could only make one sound out clearly amongst the rest: a slow, yet sharp, incessant beeping. It echoed through his clouded mind, bringing forth a small hint of clarity... and dread for some reason.

'_Why does it scare me? Do I know this sound?_' The teen thought distantly.

Amidst his dull, wavering moments of consciousness, that sound always greeted him. The white noise behind it would differ from day to day, but that simple sound remained the same. The passage of time held no meaning to him, all the knew was this small sound. The black shadows consuming his mind allowed only that to pass through.

His name, his age, his life, none of them were known to him, only a never ending spiral of nothingness and a sleepy haze. He wasn't even sure of his gender, he had only guessed that after the white noise once referred to him as 'he'. What did 'gender' mean anyway? Who was 'he'? In one of the rare moments he could think clearly, he pondered the meaning of this and the many words he'd heard.

He had never 'woken up' as the voices had put it. However, he _could_ 'hear them', unlike what they seemed to believe. They said he was in a coma, whatever that meant. Some said he'd never wake up, some said it depended on him. He didn't even know if he wanted to 'wake up'. It seemed to be important to them though. On thing he would hear over and over was the mention of two 'names' as they put it.

Yoh and Hao...

Unlike everything else he heard, those words sounded so familiar. Was one of those his name? Which one? The white noise clearly didn't know. He'd heard the noise get louder every time another sound mentioned it. Anger, confusion, fear, pain... those feelings were slowly beginning to return to him and he was able to recognize them more easily.

The more noise he heard, the easier it was to recognize. Now, he could finally tell 'male' from 'female' and even separate the different sounds if he wished. However, one day, he heard a word that puzzled him far more that any other. The voices had said it when referring to him.

...What was 'kill'?

-V-V-

Me: It's strange how stress and weather can influence the emotions.

Ren: What brought this on?

Me: My sudden interest to write this story without any sort of plan and then getting ideas for the entire story as I wrote. Not all that common for me. Usually I just go chapter by chapter. This first chapter is more like an intro than anything though.

Ren: And what does that have to do with stress?

Me: For me, stress = angst. Angst = the need to vent. The need to vent = drawing or writing something mildly angsty. Venting = less stress. Thus, stress/procrastination = either random new updates, drawings on DA, or new stories. It's not always that way though. I like writing and drawing in general.

Ren: I think you lost me after the first four words.

Me: Don't worry, I forgot what I was saying after the first three.

Ren: You don't seem stressed though.

Me: I'm not that much anymore. Like I said, venting = less stress.

Ren: Oh.

Me: Please review.


	2. Vocal Responce

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Warnings: Yaoi... possible OOC...

-V-V-

Ren glared at his friends, completely outraged by what they had just suggested. They didn't even know which twin it was that they had with them right now, yet Anna, of all people, said they should kill him to be safe. What if it was Yoh? Would those idiots really risk loosing their best friend for a mere technicality? He was in a coma anyway, it wasn't like he was any threat to the patch or them even if it was Hao.

His eyes softened slightly as his gaze shifted to inside the room, where the teen lay peacefully asleep, the heart monitor showing clear signs of life. The teen lying on the hospital bed had dark chestnut hair which reached just below his shoulder blades, but that didn't say much. It had been three years since they found him lying in a pool of blood in the forest surrounding pache village, his hair had grown since then.

"But what if he's Yoh? We'd be killing our best friend!" Ren hissed, turning his gaze back to his so-called friends.

"We can't risk letting him live if he's Hao." Anna said coolly.

"He's been out of it for three years, he's not even a threat! Why now?" Ren demanded.

The way everyone paused, avoiding eye contact with him after the statement, told him instantly that something was wrong.

"The doctor said that his brain waves have been acting strange as of late... It's possible he'll wake up soon." Horohoro said quietly.

"Then why-" Ren tried again.

"The Patch and the X-Laws will be here tomorrow afternoon. The X-laws won't wait for confirmation that it's Hao or Yoh, they'd rather torture him to death than risk it." Anna informed.

"It's _because_ he could be Yoh that we'd rather give him a painless death. If we try helping him any other way, not only will we be disqualified from the tournament, but we'll also become the enemies of both the patch and the X-laws... You know we can't fight them right now, we'd be dying for nothing. They'd still get him in the end." Lyserg reasoned.

"I never knew you all were such cowards!" Ren snapped, his eyes burning with rage before he turned and walked inside the the unknown twin's hospital room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He could still hear his friend's voices outside the door, but no one made a move to come in after him.

"Don't." He heard Horohoro say, presumably talking to either Anna or Lyserg. "He just needs some time alone. Let's leave him be for now. We can at least let him spend the night."

Ren couldn't help bet feel a little grateful when the sound of faint footsteps outside signaled that they had left. He turned to face the sleeping twin with an exasperated sigh. The needled, wires, and tubes attached to the teen made him frown. Yoh or Hao, neither one of them would have wanted to be stuck for three years like this. He knew that Yoh wouldn't have wanted this to happen to Hao either.

He wasn't stupid, unlike the rest of those idiots outside. Yoh could never have killed Hao. It was obvious to him the day all of them left to fight the pyro, his carefree friend had no intentions of killing his brother. Wounding, yes, but not killing. That was exactly why this whole situation had happened. Yoh held back at the last moment, which in turn caused the explosion from both of their powers clashing.

Both twins were sent flying into the forest as a result of the impact. When they all ran into the forest in search of the two, they found a puddle of blood with long chestnut hair scattered around and two trails leading in opposite directions from it. They split up in the search. One trail led to a river and thus a dead end while the other led to him, the unconscious and severely injured Asakura.

His clothes had been torn an completely stained with blood from the fight, leaving them in an unrecognizable state and with knowing Hao's hair had been cut, they couldn't tell which twin it was. They _still_ didn't know which twin he was. They took him back to the hospital and got his wounds treated and hopefully find out who he was, but they never did.

The hospital didn't have any of Yoh's medical records, or it probably would have been more correct to say there were none. How the hell that was possible, no one knew, but that's what left them to leave the Asakura be for so long. The doctors said the teen couldn't hear them, but they still came to talk to him anyway, hoping that it would help somehow. Now, he was at risk of loosing the other teen. Possibly the pyro, but possibly his friend.

"Who are you?" Ren whispered, unconsciously clenching the other's hand.

'_I don't know..._' The teen though, despite knowing the other voice couldn't hear him.

"I don't know what to do. Yoh, my friend, or Hao, his twin. Which one are you? They're going to kill you to stop the X-laws from torturing you. They don't think they could save you from those psychopaths, so they'd rather you have a painless death... Both of you were smart, even if there were times Yoh didn't show it. Would you want that?" Ren asked quietly.

'_Kill... Why does that word seem familiar now? What does 'kill' mean? Why do the other voices want to 'kill' me? Kill... Kill... No! I remember now... They want to kill me!? I don't know why, but I don't want to die... not like this!_' The teen thought sadly.

Ren's eyes widened as he suddenly gazed down at his hand, where the other teen's sharp nails were digging into his skin, creating small, shallow cuts in the skin. Once the sharp pain reminded him of what was going on, he looked up at the other's face. The teen's expression was no longer peaceful like it had been just a moment ago, but instead, he had his eyes clenched shut as though in pain or deep thought.

"I don't want that..."

The soft plea was just barely over a whisper, so much so that Ren had to strain to hear it, but he had. The other teen had heard him. Even when the doctors had insisted that he couldn't hear anything, he had heard... and he responded. There was no way in hell he was letting the Asakura die. Yoh or Hao, both of them deserved a chance. It was cruel to let either of them die like this.

The heart monitor began beeping wildly in response to the boy's distress. It wouldn't be good if the doctors came now and tried putting him in an even deeper sleep when he was so close to waking up. He needed to calm the other down before the hospital employees came or he gave himself a heart attack. Despite the nails digging even further into the back of his hand, he tightly clenched the other's palm.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out somehow. Ok?" Ren said quickly.

At those words, the boy's heart rate returned to normal and he visibly calmed down, finally releasing his hold on Ren's hand. Yea, there was no way in hell he was letting those idiots try to kill the teen. He quickly fished out his cellphone and dialed the only number he thought helpful in this situation.

-Renny? It's so rare for you to call. What's wrong?-

"Jun, I was wondering if you and Pyron could make a little distraction for me at the hospital the Asakura twin is staying at." Ren said.

-Whatever for?-

"They're going to try to kill him tomorrow and I'm not going to let that happen. I'm taking him home tonight, but I need you to make a scene so that they won't notice he's gone." Ren explained

-Alright then. Go ahead and make your move. I'll be there in ten minutes.-

-V-V-

Me: Fufu. I will neither confirm nor deny anything to do with the future plot, but I will mention a few things about possible pairings.

Ren: ?

Me: In this fic there will be mentions of YohXHao, RenxHao, RenxYoh, LysergxHorohoro, HorohoroxRen, RyuxLyserg, and various others. Name order has nothing to do with seme/uke order. Some pairings will only be _vaguely hinted_ while others will be fairly obvious. That's all for now.

Ren: Please review.


	3. Psycho's Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Warnings: Yaoi... possible OOC...

-V-V-

Ren huffed irritably as he carried the Asakura down to the airport, the other teen was heavier than he thought. Surprisingly enough, no one had questioned why he was carrying the unconscious teen. However, that was most likely due to the fact that it was late out and there weren't that many people around. Those who saw him probably just assumed he was carrying a friend back home after a party.

That was one of the few things he both loved and hated about this city. There were so many instances of late night incidents that people didn't really care anymore. In fact, half of them were probably thankful that he was carrying the teen and not driving him, assuming at the sight that he was probably drunk. The thought irritated him a bit, but he'd put up with it for the time being. At least until the two of them were safely in China.

Once they arrived at the airport, he looked around for anyone that might be of help in getting him on a plane as soon as possible. He had no idea how long Jun's distraction would last, but he wanted to be long gone by the time anyone noticed. Luckily, an airport employee seemed to notice his distress. As she walked over, he got an idea of how he might be able to get on a plane quickly.

"Hello there. Is something wrong? You seem quite nervous." The lady commented.

"**我需要你的帮助**." Ren replied.

"Huh?" The lady asked, eyes widening as she struggled to grasp what language he'd just spoken.

"**他生病了**." Ren said slowly, like he was attempting to get her to understand.

"Uh, hold on just a moment. I'll be right back!" The lady said quickly, before running over to a group of flight attendants.

It wasn't as hard acting oblivious like he thought it would be. He just had to act like he had no idea what she was saying and wait for her to bring someone to translate. It was kind of funny watching her try to explain the situation to the others though, especially when she messed up when trying to repeat what he had said. After a moment, the woman came back with a red haired flight attendant.

"**请问你叫什么名**?" The redhead asked softly.

"**我叫蓮****. ****我需要你的帮助****. ****我迷路了**." Ren replied.

The redhead was quiet as she listened to his explanation, so much so that for a moment, he wondered if she believed him. After he was done explaining the not-completely-truthful sstory of what happened, she looked down at the twin for a moment before returning he gaze to him. He couldn't help but smile slightly when he saw her expression. It was obvious she believed him.

"Well? What did he say?" The other attendant asked.

"He said that he came here on a vacation with his family, but they got separated and ended up accidentally leaving to China without him. The plan was for him to return home tomorrow, but he needs to get back now. The teen he's holding is his friend who came with him, but he got sick a few days ago and the hospital can't treat him. It's not contagious, but he needs to be in better care that he can be given back at his home in China." The redhead replied.

"So, he wants to get the flight leaving soonest to China? That's in ten minutes and the rest don't leave till tomorrow afternoon. He'll never be able to make it! Not only is it booked, but can he even afford the ticket?" Another attendant reasoned.

"**请**?" Ren asked.

"...Can you speak English?" The redhead asked suddenly.

"Yes. I didn't think I would be taken as seriously if I said that in the beginning though. I really do need to get him back to China. I can afford the plane tickets, if you'll let me on." Ren said quickly.

"Alright then. We'll help. You just get over to that plane." The redhead replied.

"Thank you."

-v-v-

Jun hummed thoughtfully while staring at the hospital main door. She had no doubt that Ren was already long gone, which just left her to keep everyone distracted so that they wouldn't go in the missing Asakura's room. Ren had been acting differently ever since 'Yoh' disappeared in the fight against Hao three years ago. Even though the twin currently with her brother _could_ be Yoh, until it was confirmed it was the same as if the Asakura had disappeared.

"Jun, how are we supposed to distract them?" Pyron asked, reminding Jun that he was still there.

The Tao's eyes instantly lit up at the inquiry, her lips quirking into a devious grin as she considered her plan of action. In that instant, Pyron regretted following her there. The last time he saw her with _that_ expression, her victim at the time ended up decked out in a full body mermaid costume equipped with seashells and a fairytale princess wig to boot.

The person looked like the hottest chick in mermaid cosplay you'd ever meet... too bad that very person happened to be her little brother. It took _years_ for Ren to regain his shattered confidence after that and sadly, it looked like he had the privilege of being her victim this time.

She motioned for him to come closer, which he reluctantly did, before leaning over and whispering something in his ear. He could have sworn his eyes became the size of saucers as he listened to her horrid... no, _hellish_ plan. It would definitely be something that might be funny to laugh about later, but if Ren ever found out, there would be blood to pay.

All he could do was attempt to change he mind -which failed miserably- and sigh as she got ready. She changed into more casual clothes, a white summer dress with a black leather jacket, and put on a blonde wig before turning to him. He didn't end up having to wear a wig, but she did make him change clothes as well. After that, she used a generous amount of make up to hide his blueish skin and make it look as though he actually had a tan. After that, she burst through the front door, giving him little choice but to play along.

"Noah? My dear, precious Noah! Where are you?" Jun cried, looking around frantically for said nonexistent person.

"Maria, dear, you're not well. Can we _please_ go back so that you can rest?" Pyrom pleaded.

"No! Not till I've found my Noah. Who the hell are you anyway?" Jun snapped.

"Your boyfriend." Pyron said flatly.

"Ridiculous. Noah is my only love. Noah..." Jun said dreamily.

It took all of Pyron's self restraint not to burst out laughing when he noticed the expressions on Ren's friends faces. It was hilarious.

"Noah!" Jun squealed, apparently having finally chosen a victim to play the part as 'Noah'.

Lyserg had only a moments warning before he was suddenly tackled to the floor by the crazy blonde and caught in a ravishing kiss. Ryu's jaw dropped to the floor before he promptly passed out. If everyone's expressions were funny before, they were downright comical now. Poor Lyserg. He looked at a complete loss. On one hand, he was being kissed by a cute girl, on the other, the girl was psycho, sexually assaulting him, and he wasn't single.

Immediately after breaking the kiss, Jun shouted another random name at the top of her lungs and ran back out the front door. Pyron quickly ran after her, not wanting to get caught by security. After exiting the place, he saw Jun in her usual attire, giggling slightly as she recalled the boy's reaction. The rest of Ren's friends would probably be busy trying to calm Lyserg down the rest of the night, thus completing their goal of keeping them out of the twin's room.

In case that didn't work, Jun had also made it possible to connect to the hospital speakers with her phone. That way, if she thought they were going to go check on the room, she could call out 'Noah' and get Lyserg petrified again. He had to hand it to Jun, she was great at acting. Even he had temporarily mistaken her for a psychopath.

-v-v-

(Translation. Unfortunately, I do not know Chinese, I just found some useful phrases.)

1. **我需要你的帮助**. = I need your help

2. **他生病了**. = He is sick.

3. **请问你叫什么名** = What is your name?

4. **我叫蓮****. ****我需要你的帮助****. ****我迷路了**= My name is Ren and I need your help. I am lost.

5. **请**= Please?


End file.
